


All Good Things Come to an End

by UnheardExpressionist



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Collars, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Italian Mafia, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Physical Abuse, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Strong Female Characters, Verbal Abuse, Violence, War, collar kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnheardExpressionist/pseuds/UnheardExpressionist
Summary: It started off with a charming smile, an offer for a new life, and an unspoken contract John didn't know he signed.It was all too blissful at first, too perfect to be true. But it took one small slip, and John saw a side of Thomas he didn't think he would ever see. Those deep brown eyes, every single syllable in his perfect Southern accent, he was so beautiful. His looks, just as well as his mask personality is what John fell in love with, but as soon as that mask was removed, was it really worth it?





	1. Author's Note/Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Please read, this is a warning for everything coming up in the story.

Hey! So I figured I'd go ahead and let this first page be a warning of everything to come in this story. 

First; I kink-shame myself so you don't have to do it for me, thank you though! 

On a more serious note; This story has /a lot/ to it. I tagged what I could think of right now but the big warnings include, and not limited to; Abuse (both physical and verbal), rape/non-con, violence, strong language, drug use, sexual encounters/hints/acts, etc. It's pretty much a little bit of everything so please keep this in mind. I'm going to leave special warnings at the beginning of each chapter that has these elements, although I will go ahead and say that strong language will be used throughout the story because I'm too lazy to try and not use it so yeah.   
All of my readers deserve the best, so please, only read this if you can stomach it. I won't be upset if you can't. 

 

Since I'm in Florida and away from my hectic house for the new few weeks for summer break I'll definitely be able to update a lot more than I will once school starts in about a month. But school or not I will still try to get updates out regulatly 

 

Please Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: Not Everything is the Way it Seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a normal day in John's life. 
> 
> Or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence, some verbal abuse.  
> Chaton -- Kitten  
> Maîtriser -- Master

"Chaton, it's time to wake up..." Thomas spoke in a low, careful voice as he lightly shook the other man's shoulder. It seemed a little early to John, he normally woke himself up at around 8, but when he looked around the room, it was still dark.  
"Thomas how come we're up so early?" John asked, his voice was also low but it was groggier. Even though it had been a month since they've been together, Thomas always seemed to find a way to surprise John. Evidently, today was going to be the most surprising of all. 

Turns out Thomas planned a lot for them to do, he wanted to make sure today was extra special for John since he had been so busy with work. Let's just say that Thomas' line of work isn't exactly easy, or the best to have. It left him consistently busy and left only a few days out of the week for John. However, John didn't care; Thomas made sure he was happy, he kept him in care, he made the days that he was off worth it. Everything Thomas did for John made him fall more and more in love.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

By the time that Thomas got them both ready, the sun has just begun to rise. John yawned a little, his delicate hands clutching a warm coffee mug as he climbed into the front of Thomas' truck and settled himself down. Thomas never really answered John's question as to why they were up before the sun was. He just told John that it was a surprise and that was good enough. 

Thomas took his time getting into the car and getting buckled, John needed some time to wake up and Thomas wanted to make sure that he got what he needed. While taking slow and careful sips of the almost blistering hot coffee, John took in his surroundings. The sun was on its way up, illuminating the sky with bright oranges and careful pinks. He took in a deep breath, the air was filled with the smell of coffee and Thomas' sweet cologne that John loved so much. 

The two of them sat in silence for a little bit until John woke up some more and Thomas let John plug the AUX cord into his phone. That to him seemed weird because Thomas never really let him but he quickly took advantage of the situation and cut on 'Cabaret.' This, of course, caused Thomas to laugh a little. He loved watching John sing since he was good and it always made him so happy. Everything was going according to plan. 

After about half an hour of driving around the city, they pulled up to one of the smaller outlet malls. The recognition of where they were hit John almost instantly: he had been waiting to go to this outlet since before he had even met Thomas and it was practically all he ever talked about. Inside the outlet was everything he would ever dream of being able to shop at but unfortunately he never had enough money to go shopping with. 

Thomas let out a soft chuckle as John hopped out of the truck and giggled, a wide smile on his face as he looked up at the sign that listed each of the stores to make sure that this was the right one. The sign read 'Welcome to Hillbridge Mall' and listed 4 stores and a restaurant; Pet Stop, Hastings, Barnes and Nobel, Apple, and China Star. 

Thomas knew that John had been gawking at one particular store more than anything. The Pet Stop. John wanted a turtle and Thomas had intended to give it to him as well as anything else that he wanted today, as long as John was good. He got out and walked over to John, wrapping his arm around his waist "Come on, Chaton. Let's get this done quickly there's a lot more we have to do today." 

John followed Thomas inside happily, looking around just like he had the first time he'd been there, it was almost like a tourist in a new area. Thomas watched John as he continued to look around, he noticed everything. He took note of how the bright blush on his cheek brought out his freckles, how there was now a bright sparkle in his eyes, Thomas also noticed as he turned the corner and froze when he saw the pet store owner holding a small turtle in his hands, waiting for John just like Thomas had asked him to. Even though he had to pay a generous amount to reserve that turtle, and have the man waiting by the door but damn it was worth it. 

John practically squealed as he ran over, the frantic movements immediately calming as soon as he got to the man and John took the turtle in his hands as gentle as he could and cooed over the tiny thing. After a few moments of Thomas talking to the man about final pricing for everything he needed and he paid for it, letting John get close to his new buddy, John ran over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you so much, Tommy!" John cried out, almost crying from it all. 

 

The rest of the day was just like that, one surprise right after another. Visiting every store that John wanted to see, getting him whatever it was that he wanted. They were out for hours and the only problem with that was the fact that John got tired, and when John gets tired he gets cranky. They were in the final store of the day, Thomas had been waiting for this because he had surprises at home as well for John but that was going to end very, very soon. While looking around the store, John has his hand tightly gripped to Thomas' and some random asshole decided to give him shit for it. 

"Are you serious right now? That is utterly disgusting. Both of you are going to hell." The man sneered. This caused John to snap, he didn't normally like conflict but he /hated/ it when anyone got into their business like that. "Excuse me but I don't think you have any right to talk to my boyfriend and I like that!" John snapped back. 

If there was one thing that Thomas hated more than he hated Hamilton, it was causing a scene in public. He loved attention but not when it came this way. He put a hand on John's shoulder that told him just to back off but John, of course, didn't listen. He just continued to talk down to the man in front of him, his voice raising more and more with each sentence. 

The more the two fought, the more people started paying attention and just staring at the three of them and this seemed to be putting Thomas on edge. "John Laurens you better do as I say or I swear-" Thomas was cut off with a sharp slap to his cheek. Even though John hadn't been paying attention to who it was that was speaking or what was being said, that was no excuse. 

Thomas could care less about the arguing, he couldn't care less about the yelling, or even the fact that John wasn't exactly listening to him like he should be. What he DID care about was the fact that John had just hit him. /No one/ hits him. He quickly grabbed John's wrist and yanked him back, causing him to audible whimper and look up at him "John Laurens you are going to straighten yourself out while you make your way back to the car. You're going to get into the car and start it and I swear to god if your attitude isn't straight by the time I get back then there is going to be hell to pay. Do I make myself clear?"

John scoffed, not really realizing why Thomas was being this way and not realizing how much trouble this was actually going to cause. He angrily stomped off to the car, leaving Thomas to talk to the man and apologize to the other customers in the store. Once he got back out to the car, however, the softness was gone and his mask had been removed. He told himself that he wasn't going to let anything get to him and that he was going to be better with John but just that one thing has sent him on edge and there is no going back. 

The car ride was left in silence; neither one of them spoke, no one cut on music, no one really moved. The silence was finally broken when they got home and Thomas spoke. He refused to look at John when he spoke, "Go inside. Put your turtle in his container. Get the bags inside and then go to the bedroom" He ordered a little sternly. John scoffed, muttering something under his breath but he went to go do it anyway. 

Thomas took that time to smoke a cigarette and try to relax but of course that didn't work. He slowly made his way out of the car and inside going straight to the bedroom. A low growl rose from his throat as he saw John just laying in the bed on his phone, acting as if nothing had happened. Thomas wasted no time, taking a few long strides across the room and grabbing John by his hair.

Thomas looked him in the eyes "Things are going to change around here John. I'm tired of you getting away with everything. You're going to learn what is right and what is wrong do you understand me?!" Thomas snapped as he backhanded him hard enough to make his face turn on the impact. "Y-Yes Maîtriser," John said quickly. 

Thomas gently kissed John's cheek that he had hit. "I hope you know that I'm doing this for your own good." He said quietly and John nodded. "Yes Maîtriser... I understand.." He says and sighs. The rest of the night was like that. Mood swing after mood swing, punishment after punishment. John finally learned what the real use of Thomas' cane was. 

But it was okay. John knows that Thomas loves him. Thomas knows that John loves him and nothing would ever change that. Even if people started to notice the bruises that were on John's perfect skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who didn't like the end of this chapter because I don't either. I had a really good ending but I lost it and I only realized it when I went to go post it on my Tumblr And I don't know where it went and I'm leaving on a trip so it was rushed.


	3. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An apology.

Guys I'm really sorry. My computer stopped working like a week after I posted the first chapter. It's finally running again but my other issue is that school has now started. I'm trying my best to write when I can then I'll get it typed up and post as much as possible. Thank you to everyone who is being patient with me and I'm going to start writing today and I'll get the next chapter(s) up hopefully by today. I love y'all I promise. Also, i don't know if it's doing this for you guys but the same note is coming up at the end of all my chapters and it's just supposed to be there for the previous chapter. I have no idea what's going on and I apologize. 


	4. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John realizes that Thomas wasn't kidding when he told him things were going to change. Slight fear comes through and grows with each passing day. 
> 
> "Please stop.. My back hurts still."  
> "Do you understand why this is happening?"  
> "Yes.."  
> "Yes what?" Another swing of the cane to cause a sound through the air. A sound John knew all to well. Another sharp pain, this time on his stomach.  
> "Yes... Sir..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Abuse, Strong Language, Sex, Blood.

 

 

Over the next week things were a little lighter, but that was only because Thomas was extra busy with his work. He was arranging a lot for what was to come for John. He needed to make sure he could take the next week off and make sure they could arrange for him to be watched at all times. As things continued this way, John began to forget the incident they had, thinking Thomas had just had a little outburst from being in a sour mood and thinking it wouldn't happen again. Then again, Thomas had been quite off recently and it was starting to worry John. However, it didn't worry him as much as Thomas not coming home that night. 

~

John yawned as he sat on the sofa, watching as the red numbers on his digital clock hit 2:00 am, causing him to shake his head. He was worried sick, he didn't know where Thomas was. There was no phone call, no text message, not even a warning that he wouldn't be home that morning when he left. He decided on going to bed, hoping that he would have some word the next morning. He curled up in the king sized bed, alone and cold and he stared at the blank magenta wall until he fell asleep half an our later. Big mistake. 

-

John was woken up by the slam of a door; he tried to sit up but he couldn't due to the fact that his hands were bound above his head to a metal table he was on. This instantly pushed him into a panic and caused him to struggle, blinking rapidly as he begged for his vision to come into focus as a chuckle was given across the room. It was dark, a little too dark for John's liking. in fact, the only light at all was a dim, dusty ray of light coming from a barred window up on the wall, way above his reach. 

"Well, well, well. Look who's finally awake." A voice laughed. Thomas smirked "You're right. This is perfect, his restraints aren't even budging-" John tried to listen in on their conversation but his ears were ringing. He must have hit his head or something. The next thing he knew, there was a stinging in his back and muffled laughing. John could hardly move, the cold metal of the table felt like it was stinging on his stomach. His haring finally came into focus and Thomas laughed with the other man. "Thank you, Lee. Make sure to tell the boys they'll be getting extra pay for this. Go lock everything and I will see you back at work tomorrow. Don't lose any clients." he warned, per usual, before Charles left. 

"Are you ready to behave John? Or do i have to brake you?" Thomas growled as he hit John's back with his cane again. "Thomas stop!" John cried out "Please... This doesn't have to happen." The freckled man was trembling under him by now. "No John. This has to happen. This is always how it has to happen. You know..." he drug his word just like he drug the cane down John's back "...I told myself this relationship wouldn't be like the rest. But you... you really pushed me, boy." he chuckled but his voice was cold. "Now I have to make sure you don't push me again." 

Thomas cupped John's cheek in a sickeningly sweet way before he spoke. "This is for your own good John. I promise that I love you. And, because I love you, I need to make sure you're good for me" He smiled before moving away and going back behind John.

Hit after hit came with each rule that was given. John was in tears; shaking, sobbing, hiccuping, begging for mercy as each rule was ingrained into his head as well as the fact that Thomas loved him. He knew Thomas loved him _'this is for my own good_ ' he thought. Over and Over again. 

Time passed so slowly over the next few days before John was finally broken.

"Please stop.. My back hurts still. Everything hurts..."  
"Do you understand why this is happening?"  
"Yes.."  
"Yes what?" Another swing of the cane to cause a sound through the air. A sound John knew all to well. Another sharp pain, this time on his stomach.  
"Yes... Sir..."

Thomas was finally pleased. He finally softened and smiled as he helped John out of his restraints and into the bath. Once John was cleaned up and finally calm, Thomas made sure to be careful. 'I love you' was whispered more times than either of them could count but Thomas was still a little strict. 

"All good things must come to an end, John. Then new ones begin, and this is your new one. You're coming to work with me tomorrow." He said strongly. This wasn't good. 


	5. A/N

I hope you all liked the update, I'm sorry it took so long and I'm sorry for it being short but I'm so busy now. I wanted to get something out. Christmas break is soon though so it won't be as rushed as it has been and the detailed stuff will come in later ;) I love you guys.


End file.
